During the heat treatment of an aluminum alloy wheel, the roundness of rims will result in certain deformation due to influence caused by some factors, and the condition that some positions may not be processed during subsequent machining may be caused if correcting recovery is not carried out. At present, a roundness repairing method comprises the steps of holding a roundness gage by workers with hands to find deformations, then, internally supporting the deformations forcefully with hydraulic cylinders, and carrying out approximate repair by virtue of experience, and this method has a little effect (not obvious) on wheels with roundness depressions and is not effective at all to wheels with roundness bulges. At the same time, this method is low in efficiency and high in labor intensity, and the repair effect is far from ideal requirements.